The invention relates to an opening of a motor vehicle in which the closing and/or opening movements are activated by driving means. More particularly, the invention relates to openings for cabriolet-type vehicles, and mainly a boot lid or a retractable roof consisting of several rigid roof elements.
In the previous technique, there are known openings for convertible motor vehicles in which the opening and closing movements are activated by driving means.
One of the problems with this type of opening is to secure the opening and closing of the opening, in particular during an automatic movement. In particular, the edges of the opening situated next to the body of the vehicle or to any other mobile part of the opening when the opening is closed can pinch objects or bodies.
In particular, the edge situated in the periphery of the boot lid can pinch hands or incorrectly positioned objects between the body element and the edge of the boot lid.
Likewise, the front and rear edges of the roof element can pinch a finger or a hand placed between a roof element and the crosspiece of the windscreen or between two roof elements.
The previously described pinches are particularly dangerous. In fact, the openings are activated by hydraulic or electrical actuators, which are particularly powerful due to the weight of the openings.